Gross off-highway cab movement and vibration are particularly troublesome in that they can cause fatigue and wear on the equipment. In cabs of industrial vehicles or construction equipment, vibrations are particularly problematic in that they create multiple fatigue and wear points. In addition to the fatigue and wear on the equipment, the same movement and vibration causes fatigue to the operator and interferes with the operator's ability to operate the equipment.
Broadband damping provides damping across a large spectrum of vibrational frequencies. Narrowband damping provides for a narrow vibrational band and/or only providing damping at low or high vibrational frequencies. Broadband damping is usually achieved by using annular damping and a higher viscosity fluid, which results in damping across a wide range of frequencies. Narrowband damping is usually achieved by using a low viscosity fluid in a long orifice so that fluid can resonate within the orifice and have a distinct natural frequency.
There is a need for an improved device that reduces gross vibration and movement in off-highway vehicle cabs, yet is durable and/or can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.